Lost in the Lie
by ALaViola
Summary: She was such a liar.


**_So I finally got around to this,_**

**_the edited version of this story which makes it_**

**_a lot easier to read and less rushed and better to understand. _**

**_I'm sorry this took so long for me to do,_**

**_I really had no inspiration to write for the longest time._**

**_Hopefully you enjoy this however._**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**_Lost in the Lie_**

**_'Little do you know-'_**

**_First Lie: I'm Doing Fine_**

* * *

**_OoOoO_**

Perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to doing this reality show. Beforehand she should have recognized his face, however, it had been so long-she couldn't put a name to the face. He hadn't changed much, and regretfully, she hadn't either. They acted the same they had five years ago, young and ignorant. Lucy wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His eyes still had a slight slant to them and his hair was still the unruly mess it had been when he left. She briefly wondered what he was thinking at the moment, he wasn't saying much more than needed- only listening to their managers discuss the program with the developer. He seemed to be distracted despite his manager's constant attempts to keep him engaged.

He only stared at her.

So much that it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable; however, she refrained from squirming in her spot. Erza-her manager- hadn't been fully aware of her predicament, so Lucy didn't blame her for grasping at this opportunity desperately. The woman was only trying to give a boost to her career, and although she was thankful, Lucy would've preferred to stay out of reality shows. She was a dancer, an occasional model when her manager found a part for her; however Lucy much preferred the recognition for her dancing rather than her modeling when she walked down the streets.

"How long will this be going on for?" Erza asked the producer to which he replied that the filming would be going on for one month. Lord for a month she would be living with him, she didn't feel very well about the news. Erza only nodded as the other occupants of the room asked their share of questions. Her manager, once again looked up, "Sir, what about Lucy? She has a daughter; will she also be living with them?" The producer nodded.

"Yes, I quite like the sound of it," he said simply, "The viewers would love to see an interaction of Miss Heartfilia's daughter and Mr. Dragneel, I'm sure." Lucy wasn't sure if she liked the idea, she was already nervous enough about having to live with the man she had been together with five years ago and now she was about to bring her child into the midst's of it. Not forgetting the fact that her daughter was half his DNA. It wasn't long after that, they were finished, only have contracts to discuss and sign left after their questions.

Nervously, Lucy pushed her glasses further up her nose and bowed to the producer, saying a quick farewell before rushing out of the room with Erza to go tend to her daughter and relieve Juvia-her nanny- of her duty. "I truly think this is a good opportunity for you, Lucy-" Erza began as she scurried down the hallway, "-considering Mr. Dragneel's recent popularity with his band and the side acting performances he's done in those hit movies, like the recent one, this is bound to be a success." Lucy only partially agreed, thanking Juvia as she listened to her manager speak.

"I know Erza, and I'll do my best during this show."

The redhead frowned slightly, "This is also supposed to be enjoyed by you Lucy. It's meant to be enjoyable for not only the viewers, but the celebrities participating in the show." Erza's frown only deepened when Lucy nodded and tugged her daughter onto her lap. "I'm serious Lucy; this isn't supposed to be dreadful. You aren't expected to fall in love with him, I hardly doubt you with how professional and distant you can be with your co-workers," she laughed slightly, "If you really do not wish to do it however, you must tell me now." Lucy knew she did, however she didn't have the heart to refuse such a generous offer her manager had worked hard for her to get.

Somehow she would deal with it.

"Lucy." Her gaze locked with the man that brought fourth her hesitation and she swallowed thickly when he asked to speak with her privately. Erza took Nashi off of her lap and sat down with her on the floor to keep her occupied, taking away her option to refuse his request. They stayed there for a moment before he looked away and gestured with his head to come with him, she did, following him a little further away from Nashi and Erza so they could speak without prying ears.

They didn't speak however, when they stopped, he looked to the ceiling while she looked to the floor; they were avoiding each other despite their previous yearning for each other. Lucy couldn't help but think of how much they've changed; maybe individually they hadn't changed a bit but towards each other, before they would have been laughing joyfully side by side but now they refused to even spare a look at the other. How cowardly they were, but, humans were all cowardly beings. They were no exception.

He sucked in a breath and slowly let out a long, sigh. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She nodded, it had, many years in fact, and Lucy wasn't sure whether or not it was good to see him. However, he spoke for her, "You haven't changed at all." His voice had gotten much deeper, a given for a man. She had to remind herself that they weren't teenagers once again. He really was a man now.

Despite the fakeness in it all, she smiled back helplessly. "Neither have you." Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the wall for support. "How have you been?"

"Well enough," he replied vaguely. "The guys are all doing well to, Gajeel says he misses you." Ah the man she considered family, really she was like that with all of his band mates, however the connect she held with the rough looking man was a little different. Lucy smiled bitterly and moistened her lips. "How are you? I see you've gotten yourself your dream career."

"I'm doing just as you see now," she replied, opting to look at Erza and her daughter sing cheerfully rather than the intense look that he was giving her. He unsettled her stomach.

"And? What exactly am I seeing?"

"What did you really want to speak to me about, Natsu?" His name felt awkward rolling off her tongue. So long since she last said it, and cried herself to sleep while she sobbed his name over and over again. She felt sick and her chest constricted in a way that made it hard for her to breath. He frowned at her impatience and shoved his hands in his pockets while hunching his shoulders forward slightly, old habits died hard she assumed. Not that she could judge, she had a few of her own that she was sure he remembered quite well.

"This was it," he responded gently. "I just wanted to talk again, have a fresh start." He was still made and she knew it, but he was trying to put it behind them, something Lucy wasn't really willing to do.

"If that is all," she pushed herself from the wall and began to walk away. "Then you will have to excuse me, I need to bring my daughter home."

"Wait," he called gently after her and she paused in her steps toward her manager and daughter. Lucy turned to look over her shoulder at him. He seemed nervous. "Your daughter-"

"Nashi."

"Nashi," he bit his lip hesitantly before looking her in the eye but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't understand a thing he was thinking. "She's very beautiful."

Lucy agreed, nodding and looking over toward her daughter who was giggling with her manager about whatever they thought to be so amusing. Her daughter really was a beauty, but not because of her. "She is, but I think she takes after her father." The love in his heart was much stronger.

* * *

**_Lost in the Lie_**

**_'-how I'm breaking while you're fast asleep.'_**

**_Second Lie: I don't think about It_**

* * *

**_ALaVioa: I'm really liking my setup for this story now and I'm so excited to start writing this again. At first I was thinking of actually taking this story down, I got a lot of rude reviews and frankly, the story was crap before this. However my friend encouraged me to continue it so I'm thankful to her. I actually got the idea for the new version of this story from a reality show called "We Got Married", that's how I got the inspiration to write again, by using that concept of the show to stimulate this story. The song used at the beginning and end of this chapter is "Little Do You know" by Alex and Sierra._****_  
_****_I really hope you like this because I put a lot of work into it._****_  
_****_Thank you for reading!_****_  
_****_Until next time!_**

**__****_Love it? Hate it? Review!_**


End file.
